Question: Find the matrix $\mathbf{M}$ such that
\[\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} 1 & -4 \\ 3 & -2 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -16 & -6 \\ 7 & 2 \end{pmatrix}.\]
Answer: The inverse of $\begin{pmatrix} 1 & -4 \\ 3 & -2 \end{pmatrix}$ is
\[\frac{1}{(1)(-2) - (-4)(3)} \begin{pmatrix} -2 & 4 \\ -3 & 1 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{1}{10} \begin{pmatrix} -2 & 4 \\ -3 & 1 \end{pmatrix}.\]So, multiplying by this inverse on the right, we get
\[\mathbf{M} = \begin{pmatrix} -16 & -6 \\ 7 & 2 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \frac{1}{10} \begin{pmatrix} -2 & 4 \\ -3 & 1 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 5 & -7 \\ -2 & 3 \end{pmatrix}}.\]